Cooking
Cooking is a mini-game in Pet Society where you buy food from the Food Store, place it in your Cooking Stove, and wait a certain amount of time until the food is ready. This part of the game was released during November 2009 on the American Thanksgiving holiday. Cooking is a good way to get money, but it can also cost a large amount of money. This is because it requires that you log on at certain times in order to be successful. There are many levels to achieve in cooking, and with them comes new recipes. In addition to these standard recipes, there are also limited time seasonal recipes. To reach the final level of cooking, you will need to successfully cook 6255 dishes. The food you cook can serve either as a decoration, a bait, be eaten as food for your pet, or sold for a profit. How to Cook Like the Fishing Rod which is used for fishing, players get a free Cooking Stove that enables them to cook. This item cannot be sold, gifted or recycled. To start cooking, you need to place this stove somewhere in your home. You can start a recipe cooking by either clicking on this stove or clicking on the Cookbook icon in your pet's inventory bar under the books tab. This will bring up your Cookbook. The first recipe to be learned is the Vegetable Soup. This recipe takes 10 minutes to cook and yields a profit of 2 coins. It requires a carrot, leek and an onion. You do not need to go to the Food Store to buy this food; just clicking on the recipe will buy the ingredients for you. If you have an ingredient in your inventory (like the carrot, for example), you will use this carrot instead of buying it from the store. You'll see that the cost to cook is lower when you have more ingredients in your inventory. Once you have clicked on your recipe, it begins cooking. The number by the recipe name is how long the food will take to cook. After that time has expired, you need to click on your stove to collect the food. Be careful, if you leave the food in too long, it will become burned. To know what deadline you need to collect the food by, look at the time taken to cook the food and multiply it by two. For example, your Vegetable Soup takes 10 minutes to cook. You then have another 10 minutes to collect the food before it becomes burned. The Wedding Cake takes 2 days to cook, so you have exactly 2 days to collect the cake before it is ruined. Food that is currently cooking in the stove has red flames on the panel. Food that has finished cooking has a green check mark in the panel. Cooked food not ready.png|Food still cooking cooked_food_ready.png|Food is cooked and ready to be collected cooked_food_burned_png.png|Food is burned Burnt Food You will get Burned Food if you do not collect your food before the cooking time expires. You have the amount of time equal to the cooking time to collect each dish. Burned Food cannot be eaten, used as fishing bait, or gifted. The only way to remove burned food is to recycle it for 10 recycle points. Burned food can be a minor decoration but grants no usefulness, so it is recommended to be recycled. If you have Playfish Cash, you can buy the Magic Cooking Powder to "unburn" a dish. Your burned food must still be inside the oven to use this powder. Burned food in your inventory can't be undone. The Vegetable Soup is the fastest recipe to cook. Once you have cooked this item, you can cook more to unlock new recipes which have larger profits. Each level requires that you have cooked a certain number of dishes successfully. Only foods that have been cooked and removed in time will be counted to this total - burned food is a loss and does not count. While you automatically advance a level, you will have to pay to unlock that level's new recipe. You don't get paw points from cooked food. You get paw points from buying food either automatically (when choosing a recipe you do not have ingredients for) or manually (by going to the store and buying the ingredients on your own). Cooking Tips *The fasted dish to cook is the Vegetable Soup or the Festive Pudding if you were able to unlock this dish during the 2009 Holiday season. If you have both recipes, the Vegetable Soup is the best option because it costs less to cook -- if you burn it accidentally, you will lose less money. Cooking these recipes takes only 10 minutes. *Use a timer when cooking. It will be easier to get your dish in time if you have an alarm that goes off. Pickle uses a downloaded stopwatch at http://www.online-stopwatch.com to time his dishes but if you don't want to download anything you can use online timer at http://www.bestonlinetimer.com/ and especially if you have an iPad you can use something like http://ipadstopwatch.com . *It is recommended that you cook as much as you can, because it is better at making money than planting vegetable and flower seeds. There is also demand in the trading forums for high-level cooked food. Problems Cooking is still a relatively unpopular part of Pet Society. There are two main reason for this: 1) New dishes have not been released in a long time, and 2) the Cheesy Mayor glitch. People who cooked all the way to the end were unable to unlock the last dish, the Cheesy Mayor. Every time they tried to cook it, they would get bumped out of the game. This glitch has been fixed as of November 22, 2010, so cooking may become more popular once again, especially if Pet Society finally releases some new dishes. Recipes All food are divided in sections which will need few or several dishes to be cooked. 'Seasonal Food' Seasonal food was only unlockable during the 2009 Holiday Season. If you did not play during that time, you are out of luck. 'Festive Turkey' No dish is need to be cooked to unlock this dish. 'Festive Yule Log' Cook 10 more dishes (during Holiday 2009 Season) to unlock this dish. 'Festive Pudding' Cook 40 more dishes (during Holiday 2009 Season) to unlock this dish. 'Novice Chef section' For beginners. You will get your first recipe, Vegetable Soup, for free. No dish is need to be cooked to unlock this section. 'Vegetable Soup' 'Giant Hotdog' 'King Burger' 'Dish washer section ' Cook 5 more dishes to unlock this section. Total dishes cooked to reach this section is 5. 'Mega Pancakes' 'Potato peeler section' Cook 10 more dishes to unlock this section. Total dishes cooked to reach this section is 15. 'Pineapple Fried Rice' 'Burger flipper section' Cook 20 more dishes to unlock this section. Total dishes cooked to reach this section is 35. 'Orange Cupcake' 'Kitchen porter section' Cook 40 more dishes to unlock this section. Total dishes cooked to reach this section is 75. 'Banana Split' 'Apprentice chef section' Cook 60 more dishes to unlock this section. Total dishes cooked to reach this section is 135. 'Strawberry Shortcake Supreme' 'Qualified Chef section' Cook 95 more dishes to unlock this section. Total dishes cooked to reach this section is 230. 'Vegetable Kebab' 'Pantry chef' Cook 125 more dishes to unlock this section. Total dishes cooked to reach this section is 355. 'Bone Soup' 'Fry chef' Cook 155 more dishes to unlock this section. Total dishes cooked to reach this section is 510. 'Grilled Steak' 'Grill chef' Cook 200 more dishes to unlock this section. Total dishes cooked to reach this section is 710. 'Giant Lolly' 'Sous chef' Cook 245 more dishes to unlock this section. Total dishes cooked to reach this section is 955. 'Homemade Apple Pie' 'Chef' Cook 290 more dishes to unlock this section. Total dishes cooked to reach this section is 1245. 'Wedding Cake' 'Executive Chef' Cook 350 more dishes to unlock this section. Total dishes cooked to reach this section is 1595. 'Giant Meatball' 'Restauranteur' Cook 410 more dishes to unlock this section. Total dishes cooked to reach this section is 2005. 'Fish and Chips' 'Pet Society's Next Top Chef' Cook 480 more dishes to unlock this section. Total dishes cooked to reach this section is 2485. 'Deluxe Salami Pizza' 'TV Chef' Cook 550 more dishes to unlock this section. Total dishes cooked to reach this section is 3035. 'Coconut Cake' 'Z List Celebrity Chef' Cook 650 more dishes to unlock this section. Total dishes cooked to reach this section is 3685. 'Snowman Sundae' 'C List Celebrity Chef' Cook 720 more dishes to unlock this section. Total dishes cooked to reach this section is 4405. 'Gingerbread House' 'B List Celebrity Chef' Cook 850 more dishes to unlock this section. Total dishes cooked to reach this section is 5255. 'Chocolate Fudge Cake' 'A List Celebrity Chef' Cook 1000 more dishes to unlock this section. Total dishes cooked to reach this section is 6255. 'Cheesy Mayor' Category:Features